Gone to the Dogs
A Gone to the Dogs is the thirty-sixth case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in Sahara Region. Plot The GLA came to Libya to retrace Khaled Zuberi's steps. Isabelle and the player went to the mall where Zuberi shopped and found shopkeeper Sattar Sultan fed to dogs. Mid-investigation, Harry located the victim's shop, and later, the team raced against the clock as the victim's shop was closing down. Soon, the duo found the victim's wife, Aamina Sattar, to be the killer. Aamina told the team that Sultan was misogynist and a domestic abuser. She beared his abuses for a while but soon told him that she would not be tolerating his abuses any longer after joining a feminist group. This caused Sultan to become outraged who began to consider divorce, but only intensified beating Aamina. Wanting a way out, Aamina set the dogs on him. Judge Robertson was sympethatic, but felt that murder was not the answer, leading her to sentence Aamina to 5 years in prison with a chance of parole in 2 years. After the trial, Bogdona Leonidova came to the team telling them that she had found out that a mole existed in the GLA. Sumiko asked Bogdona about proof, at which Bogdona said that she accidentally left it at the mall entrance. At the ocation, the duo found a cryptex which contained a USB key. Sumiko analyzed the key, but could not decrypt a certain file, which the player then did. The decrypted file contained a lot of data regarding the GLA, containing info from murder investigations as old as Takaki's murder that was sent to KALA. Sumiko now had to make sure that Bogdana would not reveal the information to anyone until the mole was found, but first they had to release Nasir Tariq as he couldn't possibly be the mole. The team also wanted to find out why Zuberi came to this mall. Haider partnered up with the player for this task. Since Zuberi shopped at Sattar's, but he was dead, the team spoke to Kalim Moradi, the textile CEO who was Sattar's partner. Kalim had no idea who Zuberi was, so the duo decided to look around the victim's shop. The team found a ripped fabric that was part of Moradi Ltd factory uniform, which meant that someone from the factory was at mall. The team talked to a senior Arhaab Abood if he noticed anyone in that uniform, and Arhaab said that he saw someone wearing the clothing in the mall interior. Inside the mall, the team found a briefcase containing a letter exchange between a certain Agent 700 and Khaled Zuberi. According to the letter exchange, Zuberi told 700 to help the mole in the GLA. Since the mole's and Zuberi's contact, Agent 700, was a worker at Moradi's Factory which was located in Cairo, the team packed for Egypt. Stats Victim *'Sattar Sultan' (Became dog food) Murder Weapon *'Dogs' Killer *'Aamina Sattar' Suspects Profile *The suspect handles dogs Appearance * The suspect wears blue buttons Profile *The suspect handles dogs *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears blue buttons Profile *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats dates Profile *The suspect handles dogs *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears blue buttons Profile *The suspect handles dogs *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect eats dates Killer's Profile * The killer handles dogs. * The killer eats couscous. * The killer eats dates. * The killer wears blue buttons. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Mall Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Badge, Torn Pieces) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles dogs) * Examine Torn Pieces (Result: Dog Collar) * Analyze Dog Collar (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats couscous) * Examine Faded Badge (Result: Security; New Suspect: Hassan Samra) * Talk to Hassan Samra about the murder. (Crime Scene: Mall Interior) * Investigate Mall Interior (Clues: Notebook, Broken Ring) * Examine Notebook (Result: Report on Mall; New Suspect: Bogdona Leonidova) * Talk to Bogdona about her report on the mall. * Examine Broken Ring (Result: Inscription) * Examine Inscription (Result: Arhaab Abood) * Talk to Arhaab if he knew the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Shop (Clues: Victim's Phone, Locked Briefcase, Dog Food) * Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Last Contact; New Suspect: Aamina Sattar) * Inform Aamina about her husband's death. * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Emblem) * Examine Emblem (Result: Moradi Emblem; New Suspect: Kalim Moradi) * Talk to Kalim about his meeting with the victim. * Examine Dog Food (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dates) * Investigate Escalator (Clues: Faded Watch, Broken Glass) * Examine Faded Watch (Result: Gift) * Talk to Hassan about recieving gifts from the victim. * Examine Broken Glass (Result: Bottle) * Analyze Bottle (12:00:00) * Talk to Arhaab about giving the victim the bottle. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Mannequins (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Camera, Locked Safe) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Threat) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Bogdona's handwriting) * Talk to Bogdona what information the victim was keeping from her. * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Footage) * Talk to Kalim about ending the partnership with the victim. * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Papers) * Analyze Papers (09:00:00) * Ask Aamina why the victim was seeking divorce. * Investigate Steps (Result: Date Box, Leash) * Examine Date Box (Result: Button) * Analyze Button (09:00:00l The killer wears blue buttons) * Examine Leash (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; The killer has brown eyes) * Talk care of the killer now! * Go to Snake in the Grass (3/6). (No stars) Snake in the Grass (3/6) *See why Bogdona wants to see us. (Crime Scene: Mall Entrance) *Investigate Mall Entrance (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex (Result: USB) *Analyze USB (09:00:00) *Examine Encryption Key. (Result: Files Unlocked) *Free Nasir Tariq. *Talk to Kalim Moradi about Khalid Zuberi. (Available from the start; Crime Scene: Victim's Shop) *Investigate Victim's Shop (Clue: Piece of Fabric) *Examine Piece of Fabric (Clue: Moradi Ltd Uniform) *Talk to Arhaab if he saw anyone with a Moradi Ltd Uniform. *Investigate Mall Interior (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Letter Exchange) *Analyze Letter Exchange (03:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Sahara Region (Alex)